Broken
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: Takes place five years after S3 Finale. Regina moved to Virginia and started over. What happens when an old friend shows up at her house?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: What happens after Marian comes back? How does Regina react? What happens to her? Will she survive the betrayal of the Charming family? Will she and Robin continue their relationship?**_

_**Storybrooke, Five years ago:**_

Regina stood there in the diner. She had snapped at Emma and turned to see Robin one last time. _I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. Screw it. It hurts too much not to cry. _Regina turned back around and was face to face with Emma. Tears were streaming down her face. "I hope you're proud of yourself Miss Swan. You broke me. Congratulations. The Evil Queen is hurt. Celebrate with your pirate. Why not with Henry as well, he's your son anyway. He hates me. He has hated me since he found out about the curse. Go celebrate because not only have you betrayed me and left me broken, but you get to keep Henry and live happily ever after. I'll be out of here by tomorrow morning. Goodnight Miss Swan." Regina turned and left. She didn't notice how everyone was silent and had watched her conversation or had watched her cry. She was truly broken. Regina crossed a street but suddenly she couldn't breathe. She fell on the street and started to choke. She was having a panic attack. She felt hands on her back. "Oh my god! Regina! Breathe!" She recognized that voice anywhere. Tinkerbelle calmed Regina down but just as Regina calmed down, a car came their way. They both turned as the bright lights rushed forward not stopping. Regina puffed them away just as the car was an inch from their faces.

_**Virginia, Present Day:**_

Regina sat at a booth in the diner she worked at. She was sitting for about ten minutes now. She was waiting for a certain friend for a while. The bell jingled and there he was. He had deep dark black hair and bright green eyes. He was muscular and looked amazing. He was as hot as a guy in a Calvin Klein magazine. He walked over to her and dropped his head towards her. Their lips met and they had a short but passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they exchanged hellos.

"Hey Gina."

"Hey Derek."

"How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great now that I see you."

They had been going out for seven months now. They knew each other for three years as friends until they finally decided to go on a date. The truth was that Regina had wanted to go out with him ever since they met but had to keep it slow since he was the son of her boss, Valerie. Valerie had introduced them as soon as Regina started because she wanted Regina and Derek to start dating for a while. Valerie always said that they would hit it off one day. Derek sat across from Regina and just smiled at her.

"What?" Regina asked a bit curiously.

"Nothing, it's just that I…..I have an important question to ask you."

"Well, spit it out."

"Okay well, Regina, I have known for almost four years now and I have felt something for you since I first laid my eyes on you. I have fallen even more in love with you since each passing day and I….well….Regina, would you make me the luckiest man on Earth and marry me?" Derek got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Please?" He asked. Valerie walked in from the kitchen holding a stack of plates and they slipped from her hands as she saw the scene in front of her. "Holy smokes." She said as Regina and Derek turned their heads to her. "Well, what are you looking at me for? Answer the man." Valerie said. Regina looked at Derek and smiled as tears rushed down her face. "Yes. Yes Derek, I love you." Derek smiled and they hugged. When they pulled away, Derek touched Regina's stomach. "I can't wait for this one to come into the world." He said. Regina looked down to her round six-month large belly. "Me either."

_**Storybrooke, Five Years Ago:**_

Tinkerbelle and Regina appeared in the diner both looking frightened and very frantic. Everyone jumped as they appeared. "Oh my god…Thank you Regina. I honestly thought we were going to be killed." "Yeah, well don't expect me to save anyone here ever again. I'm leaving and nobody here can stop me." Regina then stormed out of the diner and started to walk home. She heard footsteps behind her and figured it was Tink. The footsteps got closer and Regina didn't seem to notice until a hand came to her mouth and a knife came to her throat. She puffed herself to the town line and saw someone appear next to her. Rumple held a dagger in his hand and went towards Regina. She stepped back and tripped on a rock. Rumple stepped more and more towards her and she tried crawling backwards away. "Please Rumple. Don't do this." "I'm sorry dearie, but it needs to be done." She got up and tried to run towards the line but Rumple was somehow faster and grabbed her. "No!" Regina fought and elbowed him. He let go and she ran across the line.

_**Virginia, Present Day:**_

Regina and Derek walked into their house and were greeted by Jessie, their nanny. Derek paid her as Regina walked into her daughter's room. "Mommy!" Alexis yelled from her bed. "Hi Alex." Regina walked over and hugged her daughter. "How are you today, sweetie?" "I'm fine. Me and Jessie played games." Alexis stated proudly. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Derek yelled from the living room. A few seconds later he yelled "Gina, It's for you!" Regina looked to her daughter and said "Why don't you draw me something. Regina walked out of her daughter's room and into the hallway when she froze. "Regina!" Tink yelled from the doorstep. Tink rushed past Derek and hugged her long lost friend. "It's been a while." Tink said. Alexis ran into the hallway and said "Mommy, I finished my drawing. Who's she?" Alexis looked up at Tink and then to Regina expecting an answer. Tink looked at Alexis stunned and her face went pale. "Is she… is she Rob-" Tink was cut off by Regina. "No, she is mine. Tink, this is Alexis. Alex sweetie, this is your auntie Tink." "Cool, hi Tink." Alex said as she held out her hand. Instead of shaking her hand, Tink picked up Alex and hugged her. "Hi Alexis. What a pretty name." Alexis blushed as Tink put her down. Just then someone knocked on the door. Alexis ran to the door and opened it. "Auntie Z!" Tink trailed behind Regina towards the door and stood frozen. Zelena was hugging Alexis. Zelena was alive. "How the hell…" "Hello my little princess and how was your day?" Zelena asked Alex. "It was awesome! I missed you tons auntie!" Alex stated. Zelena picked up Alex and walked towards Regina. "Hey sis!" Zelena kissed Regina on the cheek. "Ugh, I've missed you." Regina said. Zelena turned and saw the moth with her mouth wide open. "What is the moth doing here?" Zelena asked. "Just leaving." Regina said as she practically shoved Tink outside her door. "Thank you for stopping by, see you again, Tink!" Regina said as she slammed the door in Tink's face. "Wow, that was awkward." Zelena said as she let Alex down to play.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Maine, Five Years Ago:**_

"Aghh!" Regina screamed as she jumped across the town line, landing on the ground. Her body rolled twice until finally she came to a halt. Regina's head was pounding as she looked back to the town. It was gone.

She tried to piece together what just happened as she stood to dust herself off. _Maybe it's just better that he tried to kill me. He gave me a reason to leave the town besides heartbreak. _She turned the opposite way of Storybrooke and started walking.

A mile up the road, there was a small apartment building and a car rental store. Regina walked towards the apartment building and found exactly what she was looking for, a vending machine. She figured that she should stack up on the food for later. Just in case.

She pulled out a couple of dollar bills from her coat pocket and purchased 3 bags of chips, 2 pop tart packages, 5 granola bars, 1 pack of gum, and 4 fruit snacks. She stuffed all of the snacks into her coat pocket except for the bags of chips since they didn't fit.

Regina then decided to cross the street and possibly rent a car. As she walked closer to the car rental store, she realized that not only did they rent out cars, but they sold them too. _Thank God. _

She walked around a couple of cars and stood outside the main office. There was a green neon sign that read "Open". Regina sucked in a deep breath and knocked. She waited for someone to open it but nobody appeared.

Cautiously, she turned the knob on the door and pushed.

_**Virginia, Present Day: **_

Zelena turned towards Regina and her eyes lit up. "So, are you going to show me or do I have to wait?" Zelena asked. She was practically jumping.

Regina gave her a curious look and asked "You know about the ring?"

"Of course I know about the ring, I helped pick it out."

"That must explain why I don't like it very much." Regina stated while eyeing the ring. Zelena stopped bouncing immediately and her eyes filled with dread.

"What do you mean you don't like it?" She asked.

Regina stayed silent and Zelena looked like she just lost 1 million dollars. Regina couldn't hold it in and she burst out laughing. Zelena realized what was going on and she gave Regina a devious look.

"You evil witch!" Zelena exclaimed which made Regina laugh even harder.

The moment ended when Alexis ran back in the room and handed a piece of paper to Zelena. Zelena looked down and smiled thoughtfully. Alexis drew a picture of Zelena, Ryan, and a baby.

"Sweetheart, this is wonderful." Zelena stated as she reached down to hug Alexis.

Alexis hugged her back before grabbing the drawing and explaining. "This is you, Ryan, and your baby when she comes out of your tummy."

"Alexis, we don't know if it is a girl yet." Zelena added with a smile.

Alexis pouted and replied "But girls are so much better than boys. Just ask mommy, she's having another girl."

Regina and Zelena looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey guys! Dinner is ready!" Derek exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Great! I'm starving!" Regina and Zelena yelled back. They looked at each other and laughed even harder.

_**Maine, Five Years Ago: **_

The office was dark. Regina reached for a light switch. When she flipped it, she realized that everything was covered in a layer of dust.

_That's just great. _Regina looked at the wall to her left and noticed a rack full of keys.

With nothing and no one stopping her, Regina grabbed a pair of keys and left the office. She strode around the parking lot while clicking the unlock/lock button on the set of keys.

After about 10 minutes, she found a blue Chevrolet Cruze.

_Perfect. _She climbed in and buckled her seat.

As she turned the key in the ignition, she thought if this was really such a good idea. She shrugged it off and convinced herself that it would all be okay.

_Nothing could possibly go wrong. Or would it?_

_**Virginia, Present Day:**_

Zelena and Regina took a seat at the dinner table and got themselves ready to eat while Derek and Alexis went into the kitchen to retrieve the recently cooked food. Derek came out of the kitchen holding a big bowl of what appeared to be mashed potatoes. Alexis followed with the gravy.

They continued this way until the table was filled with bread, butter, chicken, pasta, broccoli, and cauliflower. Just as Derek and Alexis sat down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Zelena exclaimed. Regina smirked and chuckled. There would only be one person that Zelena would get excited over. Zelena stood up and practically ran towards the front door. She swung it open with a smile on her face that immediately disappeared.

"Wow. What a way to greet your guest." Tink remarked.

"What do you want, moth?" Zelena asked. Tink tried to enter and Zelena blocked the entrance with her body.

Tink tried to peek in while replying. "Is Regina around? I'd like to speak with her for a brief moment."

"Listen when I say that my sister doesn't want to associate with you or anyone else from Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forest, or any other realm besides this one. She is done helping you and you can't force her to come back. Not after what he did to her. Understood?" Zelena asked furiously.

Tink looked taken aback but nodded solemnly. "I understand." Just then, Alexis ran towards the door trying to see who Zelena was talking to.

"Aunt Tink! You came back!" Alexis exclaimed.

"That I did." Tink replied.

Regina appeared behind Alexis and sighed. "If you're going to stalk my building all night, you might as well eat. Derek cooked way too much for five people." Regina then nudged Zelena and they stepped aside so that Tink could enter.

"I would love to." Tink said. Alexis bounced up and down and started to talk to Tink about herself as they walked towards the dining room. Zelena looked at Regina.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Regina nodded. "How bad could it be?"

Someone grabbed Zelena and she yelped. Turning around, she saw Ryan. She reached up and kissed him.

"I missed you." Zelena stated.

"I missed you too." Ryan said. Regina closed the door and they all walked into the dining room, taking a seat. There was a slight moment of awkward silence.

"So Regina, how do you and Tink know each other?" Derek asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina looked over to Tink and then at Zelena, who was busy staring at her shoes.

Regina sighed as she tried to think of what to say. _She saved me from falling off of a railing at my castle back at the Enchanted Forest using her pixie dust…? No, definitely not. Maybe if I said she saved me from a bad time in my life and tried to meddle with whom I romanced...No, too unfriendly and we're supposed to like each other. How about….no. Maybe if I… No. Oh! What if...NO! WHAT DO I SAY?! _

"We lived in the same town growing up." Tink replied coolly as if she had already knew what to say.

Regina's jaw dropped as she turned to look at her and Tink winked back, making sure nobody noticed. Regina closed her mouth slowly and stuttered before collecting herself.

"Y-yes. We lived in the um the same town growing up. Storybrooke. The town in Maine that I mentioned to you a few times." Regina added towards Derek. He seemed curious as to her suspicious behavior but said nothing, noticing her unease at the situation.

He had been told enough about that town to hate it.

How a man that was supposed to be like a modern day Robin Hood broke her heart and made her leave the town that had been her life. He drove her out of it without even realizing what he was doing.

There was also the story of the son, Henry, that she loved but that she couldn't take with her. Not after the horrific thing his mother had done. Bringing to town a woman who was _The One That Got Away _in Robin's perspective. He didn't know how she could have stayed there even after everyone labeled her as _The_ _Evil Queen_.

Derek had vowed to do anything to make her happy. Even if she chose to go back to her ex Robin, he would step aside, maybe. Obviously he would fight for her love but if he could see that it was a lost cause, then he would step aside. No matter how much it would hurt him.

"I actually came by to see if Regina wouldn't mind coming back to town for a little while. Like a vacation in a way." Tink supplied while blowing on her food. Regina's mind went blank as she placed her hand on her stomach and stood up, dropping her chair in the process. She looked at Tink and gave her a death glare.

On the other side of the table, Zelena had stood as well and had also knocked her chair back. Alexis sat stunned as she watched her mother give her new aunty Tink a look that she had never seen on her mother's face before.

Derek and Ryan stood quietly and ushered Alexis out of the room before she could witness anything unfolding that she wasn't meant to see. Zelena walked around the table and stood protectively by Regina's side. Never once leaving eye contact with Tink.

"Please Regina. We need you back." Tink pleaded with nothing but guilt and shame in her eyes, knowing that everything between Robin and Regina was her fault and that Regina never got to see Henry after the incident again because of it.

Regina shook her head furiously as tears brimmed her eyes.

Derek walked in and noticed the state that his fiancee was in. He rushed to the little black table in the corner of the room and retrieved a tissue box from the inside. He then walked cautiously towards Regina as she started to get lost in her own mind.

This had happened a few times when he first met her and they first started going out but it looked much worse than that now. She looked to be on the verge of insanity and a panic attack. As he got closer, her eyes started to wearily focus on him. She didn't seem to have any recognition of him.

"Regina, it's me, Derek. I'm your fiance. Just focus on my voice okay. You're safe. You're okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. You're going to be fine." As he said this, he neared closer to her slowly, inch by inch.

He came to stand a foot away from her and cautiously lifted his arms to encircle her neck. He drew her in for a hug as she cried into his shirt.

Her memories had taken her to a bad place this time. Perhaps it was a memory of her and Robin, they always seemed to make her upset in the past. He rubbed her back as he led her to their bedroom.

Before he exited the dining room though, he told Tink "I think it would be best if you leave and don't ever come back again. Regina has been through enough with all of you people and I thinks it would be best if you all just let her live her life in peace." He gave Zelena a look that told her to make sure Tink left this time.

Zelena nodded and Derek left the room with Regina.

Zelena spun around to come face to face with Tink, who was confused and curious. When Tink realized that Zelena was glaring at her, she gulped. Zelena took a threatening step forward and spoke loudly and clearly.

"You are going to take the next flight, bus, train, or car ride back to Storybrooke between now and five hours. I do not want to see your face ever again unless somehow, someway, I absolutely, positively need to. And even so, I don't want to hear a peep out of you. You will return to your little fairytale home and speak nothing of what happened when you were here. You will not speak of Regina, me, Ryan, Derek, or Alexis to ANYONE or I will go to that ghastly little town of yours and rip your BLOODY heart out with my bare hands! Are we clear?!" Zelena watched as Tink withered under her gaze and squeaked out a 'yes' before running for the entrance as fast as she could.

As soon as the door closed after Tink's frightened form, Zelena rushed to Derek and Regina's bedroom. As she neared the entrance, she slowed her pace and took a deep yet calming breath.

There were times when she had witnessed Regina go through her attacks and sometimes when Regina was lost in her mind, she would try to attack Zelena because of her memories of them fighting. There was one time when Regina had attacked her by surprise and she had ended up at the emergency room of the hospital that she worked at.

_Zelena walked into Regina and Derek's apartment carrying three bags of groceries. Regina had been having some weird cravings and she had wanted to help Derek so that he didn't have to run to a store at three in the morning when Regina wanted something that wasn't in their kitchen. _

_It surprised Zelena how fast she and her sister bonded after leaving Storybrooke and bumping into one another at the hospital. _

_Regina had came in crying after taking several pregnancy tests and realizing that she had been carrying Robin's baby. Eight months had passed since then and it was nearing Regina's due date. _

_Briskly, Zelena walked into the kitchen and dropped everything onto the counter. She opened one brown paper bag and turned to place it in the designated cabinet. _

_She heard footsteps nearing the kitchen and started to speak. _

"_Hey Regina I just went out shopping and you would not believe the hectic lines in that store! I really think they should invest in-." An object was slammed into her head and she fell to the floor. _

_She could barely make out what Regina was saying. _

"_You wicked witch! Stay away from me and my life!" Regina screamed. _

_The next time Zelena woke up, she was laying in a hospital bed with Regina sitting on a chair to her right. As she noticed Regina move towards her, she had backed away and screamed for help. _

_The nurses had rushed in and put her back to sleep, claiming that she might have some residual shock from the traumatic event. _

_It took three weeks until Zelena had spoken to Regina again because she wanted to see her niece, who was now out of Regina's womb and wrapped in a blanket in the NICU at the maternity ward of the hospital._

Zelena shivered at the memory of the vase slamming into her head. It had taken her security from her for almost two months.

She had constantly been watching her back when she left her house and she hadn't really trusted anyone until Ryan came along. She smiled fondly at the memory of their encounter.

_Zelena was walking home from work at two in the morning. She hated these shifts since her incident with Regina. The darkness had never bothered her before. _

_In fact, she had used to embrace the darkness before everything with Regina happened. It had been her safe haven when she had magic. It was her favorite time of the day. _

_The best time to attack people and continue her wicked reputation. Now though, she was walking down an empty street with her jacket pulled tight around her and her purse pulled to her chest. _

_She turned a corner and noticed a man following her. She quickened her pace and he followed suit. Her breathing started to become erratic and her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. _

_She started to run and the man behind her started to chase after her. She turned another corner and bumped into a different man who fell back at the same time that she did. _

"_You have to help me! There is a man following me!" She exclaimed to the man that she knocked into. _

_She got up and watched as he was doing the same. Out of nowhere, the man who was once following her turned the same corner and she stood immediately walking backwards while keeping her eyes on him. _

_The man who chased after her slowly started to walk towards her and she could feel a tear leave her eye. He grabbed her hair and she screamed. She felt a force hit her face and then it was all gone. The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes and she noticed that the man whom she had knocked over had gotten up and was fighting with the man who had just hit her. _

_He turned slightly and she caught a glimpse of a gun holster and handcuffs. __**He must be a cop. **__She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed 911 while the two were going head to head. _

"_911, how may I help you?"_

"_Hi um my name is Zelena Ozgreene and there was this man following me and now he is well… He is fighting another man whom I bumped into and the man I bumped into seems to be an officer of some sort but I just need some assistance right now."_

"_Okay ma'am. Where are you located?"_

"_I am on um…" Zelena took a moment to locate the sign for what street she was on and then continued. "Fifth and Wyatt." _

"_Okay ma'am, police are on their way."_

"_Thank you so much. Should I hang up now?"_

"_Just wait until the police arrive in case of anything."_

"_Alright then." In the distance, Zelena could hear sirens and caught a glimpse of red and blue lights. "I can see them now."_

"_Okay well then I will hang up now."_

"_Thank you." Zelena replied before pushing the end button and putting away her phone. _

_She turned back to the fight and noticed that the officer had put handcuffs on the man following her. She breathed out a sigh of relief and thanked whatever God was out there that this officer just happened to be around at this time of night. _

_The police car that she called for pulled up and two officers stepped out, rushing to the man in handcuffs and throwing him in the backseat. The officer who saved her walked towards her and smiled, holding his hand out. _

"_Hi, I'm Ryan." Zelena looked down at his hand, stunned for a moment before replying. _

"_Hello Ryan, I'm Zelena. Thank you for saving my life." _

"_It's no problem at all. It's not everyday that a beautiful woman knocks me over." He replied, trying to lighten the mood. _

_She giggled and turned her head to look at the officers who had safely placed the man in their back seat and were now heading towards them. _

"_Hey, you should get someone to take a look at that." Ryan added, seriousness lacing his voice. Zelena paused for a moment, unsure of what he was talking about. _

_He gestured towards her head and she then remembered that the man had hit her. She quickly reached up and covered the area, embarrassed. He smiled softly at her and lightly touched her hand. _

"_How about you let me take a quick look at it. Just to make sure it's not too bad." Zelena nodded and smiled shyly, slowly removing her hand from the area and allowing him to look at it. _

"_It's not too bad, is it? My sister will kill me if she found out that I walked home alone at night and got attacked." Zelena said. _

"_No, it's not too bad. But it looks like you might need a couple of stitches." He added. _

"_Hey Walters!" One of the cops exclaimed. Ryan turned around and waved them off. _

"_Get that guy out of here! I'll bring Zelena in later! We might have to go to the hospital!" He yelled back. The cops nodded and went back inside their vehicle, driving off with the criminal in the back seat. _

Zelena shook her head and smiled at the memory. She was now standing directly in front of Derek and Regina's bedroom door. She raised her hand slightly and knocked three times. A slight 'come in' was heard from the other side of the door.

Zelena grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. She could make out Regina's figure, sitting on the edge of the bed. Derek was on his knees in front of her, holding her hands. They both turned to her as she walked in.


End file.
